Generally, to perform smart control in a small area, a zone controller (ZC) and multiple wireless nodes need to be disposed in the area. The wireless nodes may include sensors for detecting indoor or outdoor environment parameters in the area and may include equipment controllers for controlling electronic devices in the area.
In related technology of this technical field, management people may configure a relational structure information in such zone controller. The relational structure information includes structures that are necessary for the area. For example, the zone controller needs to be connected to two equipment controllers like a fan controller and a light controller, and the two equipment controllers need to be respectively connected to one sensor like a temperature sensor and an infrared sensor. With such relational structure information, the zone controller may automatically search the two equipment controllers located nearby after the zone controller is powered on. In addition, the zone controller instructs the two equipment controllers to separately search and connect to one sensor located nearby to automatically establish the structure in the area.
However, in related technology solutions, the zone controller cannot determine relation levels to the equipment controllers and relation levels among the sensors. Therefore, an automatically established structure often fails to meet practical needs.
For example, when the zone controller automatically connects to a fan controller and instructs the fan controller to automatically connect to a temperature sensor. However, the fan controller is used for controlling a fan located at A position, but the temperature sensor is located at B position. If the fan controller controls the rotation speed of the fan at A position according to the environment parameter detected by the temperature sensor located at B position, the environment is not adjusted to the most comfortable status to meet the real need of users.
In addition, management people need to spend lots of time to fine tune related configuration after the structure is automatically established. This is inconvenient and lacks the real meaning of automatic processing.